


Cinnamon + Smoke

by manaketefirestone



Series: Demonic Debauchery [1]
Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Aftercare, BDSM, Body Worship, Bratting, Dry Humping, Exhibitionism, Feral Behavior, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Mild Blood, Mind Games, Minor Injuries, One Shot, Oral Sex, Other, Overstimulation, Porn with Feelings, Power Imbalance, Rough Sex, Scratching, Size Difference, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:47:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25620835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/manaketefirestone/pseuds/manaketefirestone
Summary: You’re an office worker at RAD and Lucifer is your advisor/boss. Something strange has gotten into him lately. You think it might be connected to a certain “incident” a few weeks ago, but you aren’t sure. Then one night as you’re finishing some overdue paperwork at his request, you finally figure out what’s going on.
Relationships: Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader
Series: Demonic Debauchery [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1857163
Comments: 11
Kudos: 249





	Cinnamon + Smoke

It’s 8pm on a Friday night in the Devildom and you should be at home, watching some trash TV and having a fruity drink, but instead you find yourself nose deep in backlogged paperwork for the student council. The eternal moon peeks through the curtain of the small office you’re stationed in, highlighting the loose paper and folders strewn about the mahogany desk.

You drum your Devixon pen against your lips in a futile attempt to stay alert as your exhausted eyes scan what must be the hundredth bad budget proposal of the night.

* * *

For The Consideration of the Student Council

Submitted on July 25th by Nommam Ton

Estimated Cost: YES 

PLEASE CHOOSE ONE

Leisure◽️ | Educational◽️ | Other ☑️

Proposal: YO TOTALLY NORMAL STUDENT HERE, I THINK WE SHOULD START FUNNELIN’ FUNDS TO THE GREAT MAMMON’S BANK ACCOUNT. HE DOES A LOT OF AWESOME STUFF FOR THIS SCHOOL AND I THINK HE DESERVES SOME CREDIT YA KNOW? IF SATAN GETS AN ALLOWANCE FOR HIS STUPID BOOKCLUB THEN I THINK I- I MEAN THE GREAT MAMMON- DESERVES AN ALL EXPENSES PAID VACATION! IT'S ONLY FAIR! SIMPLE ENUFF’ RIGHT? TELL YA WHAT, THE GREAT MAMMON WILL EVEN THROW IN A SIGNED PHOTO! HOW LUCKY, AN AUTOGRAPH FROM THE GREAT AND HANDSOME MAMMMON! NO WAY CAN YOU PASS THIS UP, I MIGHT AS WELL START PACKING NOW- PACKING FOR MAMMON OF COURSE, WHO I AM NOT.

Approved▫️ | Denied▫️

Council Signature ______________

* * *

You finish reading the last line, putting your face in your hands in resignation. This has to be a joke, right? Even someone as earnest as Diavolo would see through this. There’s no way he thought this would pass without notice under Lucifer’s watchful eye.

Ah yes, your boss and advisor, Lucifer, The Morningstar. Supposedly the most powerful demon in all of the Devildom, a viable threat to even the Demon King himself. Just speaking his name aloud in the empty office sends chills down your spine. You still can’t quite understand why your body reacts the way it does to him. Why you can’t help but stare at his strong and handsome features with a mixture of fear and desire.

He’s scary, there’s no doubt about that, but from the time spent in his care you’ve detected a few cracks in his seemingly perfect poker face. It’s obvious he cares deeply for his family, despite the consistent aura of irritation and apathy he projects towards them. Perhaps that initial realization was what sparked this childish crush. That’s not the only thing you’ve noticed though.

One night as you were leaving the school grounds, you realized you forgot some important files in the library. On your treck back through the long and winding corridors of RAD, you happened to pass by this office, his office.

Normally you would think nothing of it and be on your way, but on this occasion you heard faint groans coming from beyond the gaudy oak door.

You felt your face flush as curiosity pulled you closer, standing on your toes and pressing your body against the door to peek through the painted glass.

You quickly scanned the room, the colors of the fresco distorted your vision somewhat as your heartbeat picked up speed. Finally your eyes focused, and what you saw sent you flailing backwards.

It was only a few seconds, but the image had been forever seared into your mind and the corners of your dreams. Lucifer, mouth agape, eyes shut tight in a deep blush. Soft moans escaped his parted lips as his arm pumped beneath the desk out of sight. His other hand gripped tightly onto a polaroid photo, knuckles white with strain. His shoulders trembled as one eye squinted open and a short gasp for air escaped from his clenched throat. His eye stayed on the photograph for a brief moment, but then the very weight of the atmosphere seemed to shift as you realized he was staring back at you.

You fell backwards and knocked your elbow against a bookcase with a sharp yelp of pain, scrambled from the floor to your feet and ran down the hallway. You made it all the way back to your apartment before you realized; you never got those files from the library. Breathing heavily you slumped against your front door, and that’s when what you saw registered. Lucifer was pleasuring himself in his office to a photograph of something, or more likely, someone. The heat traveled quickly from your face to the space between your thighs. You couldn’t get much sleep that night.

A few weeks have passed since then, and you’ve never once mentioned the incident to anyone, but especially not Lucifer. Greeting him in the morning has become incredibly awkward, you can’t help but think about his face contorted in pleasure when you look at him. Needless to say, he hasn’t said anything about the incident either, and you are beginning to think you just imagined him staring back at you.

Then again, he has been acting a bit strange. The other day you made yourself a cup of tea in the break room and left while it was cooling to use the restroom. When you returned, Lucifer was holding your teacup to his lips with a coy smile. You managed to recover from your initial shock to tell him that was supposed to be your tea. He sat the cup back down gently on the counter, and with the same teasing expression he simply said: “My mistake, Earl Grey is one of my favorites.”

Now that you think about it, there was an incident this morning too in the hallway outside his office. You were carrying some documents from the printer to another office for a coworker, and as you passed his open doorway you could feel his eyes on you. He was like a snake observing a mouse.

You shake your head in dismay, you’re sure he didn’t ask you to finish up some last minute paperwork for him so you could be distracted and thinking about pointless things. If there was one thing Lucifer was best at, it was meeting deadlines. The thought crossed your mind that he asked you to do this for him as punishment for spying on him the other day, but you’ve abandoned that train of thought, Lucifer wouldn’t do something so childish. You take a deep breath and softly smack your cheeks with your palms, it’s time to finish this up.

That’s when you notice that one of the bottom drawers on the desk is slightly ajar, and beneath the shadows you spy the corner of something white, and flat. Immediately, your thoughts jump to the polaroid. You feel frozen in place, torn between satisfying your curiosity and a simmering fear of what you might discover.

You swivel the chair away from the desk and run your fingers through your hair with frustration. After a moment of quiet contemplation, you make your decision. You’ll just take a quick peek, just a peek shouldn’t hurt, after all you’re not even sure it’s the picture in question! It could be a different picture of something totally innocent, or maybe it’s not even a polaroid after all! You swallow nervously and swivel back to the desk.

You reach down and gently pull the drawer open, and your breath catches when you see it. It’s definitely a polaroid, but it’s flipped upside down. Trembling, you grab the photo with two fingers and pull it towards you, flipping it as you do so. On the other side is a picture of… nothing? It’s completely blank. Then your eyes flicker over some red letters hastily scrawled on the white border in the top right corner.

TURN AROUND

Your heart stops, and before you can move there’s a heavy pressure that fills the room. Someone is behind you, and you know who it is. His sultry voice pierces the tension.

“I was wondering how long it would take you to say something.”

You turn, your face pale as you dig your nails into the arms of the chair. His deep red eyes bore into you, taking in everything, every drop of nervous sweat that you blink away, every flinch and flare of your panicked nostrils. He continues, a slight smile forming on his lips.

“I’ll admit, I wasn’t expecting you to catch me. That was definitely a surprise, normally I’m very attune to my surroundings.”

He takes a few steps forward and with every inch of space that closes between you, you feel your blood freeze over like ice.

“What really caught me off guard however…”

He’s looming over you now and you feel yourself sink deeper into the chair, becoming smaller and smaller with each passing second.

“...was that you didn’t say anything about it. I figured you might bring it up, perhaps as potential blackmail. I mean, this is the Devildom after all. Then again, you are a human.”

He grabs your wrist and brings it to his mouth, letting you glimpse the perfect white of his teeth before drawing your gaze back to his piercing stare.

“Weak, indecisive, naive…”

He catches your chin with his fingers and tilts it up to meet his gaze.

“Beautiful.”

The paralyzing fear waves for a moment and is replaced by a wave of embarrassment. You try to turn away and he guides your face back. Then with his other hand he releases your wrist, and reaches into his pocket. He pulls out a polaroid.

“Looking for this?” He asks, waving it back and forth just out of your reach. It’s flipped backwards.

You nod silently.

“I thought you might. That’s why I decided to play this little game with you. I tried my best these last few weeks to force a confession out of you, but nothing seemed to work. So I simply decided to rely on good old fashioned human curiosity. It’s one of your species's most powerful assets, but it’s also…” He snakes his fingers from your chin to your clavicle and grazes his nails against your skin. “...quite dangerous. Wouldn’t you agree?”

You swallow audibly and nod your head. He laughs, and his laugh is as beautiful as it is haunting. You feel yourself relax a little. He lets go of you and takes a few steps back. He extends his hand and offers you the photograph. You grab for it and he pulls away.

“Eager are we? Of course, of course, just one thing first. You don’t have to answer right away, and you don’t have to say yes. I mean, I’m very capable of convincing you, but that’s not fair or nearly as fun.” He smirks, the same coy smile you saw in the break room. “I’m a gentleman after all.” He places the photo in your hand.

Still reeling, you bring it closer to your face for inspection, and visibly jump when you see your own face staring back. It’s from the holiday work party, you had on your favorite outfit that revealed just the right amount of skin.

You had more than a few drinks that night so you don’t remember it very clearly, but you remember how Lucifer looked at you that night- like he was starving. You never thought anything of it, he had a few drinks that night too, and he could have any person he wanted in the Devildom if he tried. He was The Morningstar after all.

When one of your human coworkers started taking pictures during secret santa, you never imagined it would bring you to this point. You went home that night with a $20 blender and a raging headache.

You look back up at him, his eyes immediately searching yours for your initial reaction. You’re silent for a few moments and he looks away, if you didn’t know any better you’d say he was embarrassed.

“The holiday party was the first time I really noticed you. I don’t know why I hadn’t before. I’m sorry about that. I work with so many names, so many faces, but for some reason you struck a chord with me. Maybe it was the expression on your face, or maybe it was the liquor, but from that moment on I’ve been fixated on you.” He smiles a bit sheepishly.

You feel taken aback by all this information. Never in your wildest dreams did you think that this, quite literally, devilishly handsome man would ever reciprocate your desires and especially not to this degree. You steel yourself and stand up, approaching the demon with a quiet but purposeful stride. You place your fingers delicately on his arm, slowly drifting downwards until you intertwine them with his, astounded at their abnormally large size as he easily envelops your entire hand.

Looking up at him, he seems transfixed on your movements, his eyes a sparkling red wine. You push closer to him and his captivating scent hits you like a five iron. It’s distinct; cinnamon and smoke. You wrap your arms around his waist and he shudders at your touch, you can tell it’s taking all his strength to not devour you right here, right now.

The skin of your arms prickle with the thrill of making a powerful man like Lucifer tremble at your touch. You take a deep breath and confess, you have feelings for him as well. You didn’t think he would be interested in you when he could have anyone he wanted. He looks down at you a bit surprised, his body stiffens.

“I could say the same to you, although I do understand your concern, I’m a bit of a household name around here.” His air of confidence is bested by the slight blush on his cheeks. He looks conflicted about what he should do next, and from the sudden pressure you can feel building in his pants as you hold him it seems like he’s about to break. You swallow your nerves and stand on your toes, bringing your lips to his.

He starts off gently matching your pace, his lips are firm but delicate. He quickly takes the lead and brushes his tongue against your lips, begging to be invited inside. You let him explore your mouth for awhile, alighting your entire body in an inferno of desire. It seems he feels the same way, because he grabs your ass and hoists you up. You wrap your legs around him and start nibbling on his jawline. He sits down in his office chair, now with you in his lap, grabbing as much skin as he can while he leaves kisses on your neck. He grazes his teeth along your nape and you can’t stop the faint whimper that escapes your bitten red lips.

That seems to activate something primal inside him. He practically rips your shirt in two taking it off of you, a dangerous smile on his face as he caresses your newly exposed chest. You feel the pressure in his pants twinge with excitement, it appears he likes what he sees. You’re both wearing pants, but he’s so hard it feels like he’s naked from the waist down. You let out a small squeak as he grinds into you.

“You like that, my little mouse?”

You manage to mumble an exasperated yes. You bounce a little on his lap, he rewards you with the same low groan you once heard from the other side of the door. It’s so much hotter up close. He whispers praises hurriedly into your neck.

“You’re so cute, even cuter than I’d imagined. Do that again, ah! Yes, just like that. Does that feel nice? I’m going to make you feel even better. I’m going to command your body in a way nobody else can or ever will. You belong to me.”

Suddenly he freezes up and before you know it you’ve been pushed under the desk. You’re about to chew him out for handling you so roughly but then you hear a familiar voice approaching the door- actually make that two.

Without warning the door swings open, and you can hear two sets of footsteps stop shortly after the entrance. You can only see Lucifer's legs and torso from under the desk, but you see him adjust his crotch in a fleeting attempt to regain composure. He has an inflection in his voice you fear might give him away, but this is Lucifer we’re talking about. Practically unmatched poker face.

“Asmodeus, Mammon, what are you two doing here?” He reaches down stealthily to pat your head, a plea for your silence and to trust him to handle this.

“What are we doing here?!?” Mammon jeers, “Tch- we came to ask you the same thing!” You can hear Asmodeus gently push Mammon aside.

“Beelzebub is getting impatient for dinner, you were supposed to be home hours ago!” Asmo says scoldingly, “As your precious little brother I just had to come check on you! I’m usually doing my evening skincare routine right about now, see how much I sacrifice for you Luci ♡︎“

“It’s not like I care about what you’re up to!” Mammon yells defiantly over Asmo’s shoulder,

“I just happen to forget somethin’ of mine in here is all!”

The two of them continue to bicker, Lucifer just watches them silently for a moment, clearly annoyed and uncomfortable. In a split second rash decision mostly stemming from the heat still clouding your mind, you decide to test his poker face. You crawl forward until you’re between his legs, and start massaging his cock through his pants. He’s still mostly hard, and it quickly springs back to full girth after a few moments.

He glances down at you with surprise, but there’s nothing he can say or do to stop you without giving everything away. You start playing with the zipper of his pants and he catches on to your plans. He starts trying to speed the conversation along but he’s trying too hard and the boys aren’t letting up. You unsheathe his pulsing dick from his pants, unsurprisingly it’s just as huge and beautiful as the rest of him. You lick and suckle on the tip and his hips buck slightly, accompanied by a groan that he somehow twists into a suspicious cough upon exiting his lips.

Your small hands are just barely able to wrap around him fully as you begin lightly stroking from base to tip in quick repetition.You hear Asmodeus sigh about something stupid Mammon probably said, while Lucifer bristles at your every touch. You take him fully into your mouth with a wet pop, and that’s when Lucifer decides enough is enough.

“Mammon, when you said you left something here, you didn’t happen to mean, oh I don’t know, perhaps a suspicious budget proposal? I read it earlier today, and it was very interesting.” His voice is cold and dripping with contempt.

Mammon goes quiet for a moment but his lack of common sense gets the best of him and he starts rambling. “Uh- nope, never heard of it. But if I did, which I didn’t, were ya thinking about approving it?”

“Actually, I was thinking the torture chamber in the House of Lamentation hasn’t gotten any use in awhile.” You can practically hear the terrifying smile on his face right now, but you’re a bit too stuffed with his cock in your throat to care.

Mammon chokes on the air conveniently at the same time you choke on his big brother's dick. Nobody is the wiser.

“Well Asmodeus I think it’s time to go hahaha.” Mammon whimpers, already bolting to the door and pulling his younger brother with him. Just before Asmo’s head turns the corner he looks directly at Lucifer and with a wink he whispers “Have fun you two~ ♡︎.“

As soon as the door closes and their footsteps recede, Lucifer pulls you off him and yanks you to your feet, bending you over the desk. You frown a bit at the loss. That’s when you notice he’s gone full demon, his four gorgeous ebony wings and thick spiraling horns fully visible.

**“Do you think you’re clever?”**

He presses your face onto the desk and tugs on your hair with one hand, the other hand holding your wrists firmly behind your back.

**“Did you really think it was a good idea to try your slutty games with me little mouse?”**

His skin is about 30 degrees hotter than it was before, and the contact points with your own feel like waving your hand 6 inches above a hot stove. It doesn’t hurt, in fact it only makes your thighs tremble harder.

**“I’m going to own you, you’re going to cum on my cock over and over again until you're begging me to stop.”**

You manage to look over your shoulder and ask him between gasps if that’s a promise. He smiles, and pushes you back onto the desk, hard. He tears off your pants with his now visible talons, and smacks your ass so hard you momentarily stop thinking.

**“It’s a promise, on my name as the Envoy of Pride. You will submit your everything to me, your mind, your body, your soul. They will all call out my name. Pick a safe word now or you’ll soon wish you did.”**

You choke out the words “Earl Grey” and within moments his cock is pressing up against your pulsating hole. He teases you relentlessly, pushing the tip until it’s about to enter you and then pulling back. Your most sensitive parts are practically begging to be stimulated, and you manage to pull one hand out of his grip to touch yourself while he prepares to enter you from behind.

He doesn’t give much of a warning, just a sharp intake of breath, and then shoves his sinfully large dick inside you. Fireworks explode inside your mind as you writhe underneath him, soft moans leaving your lips without your consent or knowledge. He wastes no time, and after the first few slow thrusts he starts propelling his hips against your ass full force. With each thrust you feel like a part of your soul is being devoured by this beast of a man.

Your walls clench tightly around his cock, drawing him in deeper and harder with each stroke. He sinks his teeth into your neck, which are now considerably sharper, almost to the point of drawing blood. You begin to lose yourself to the mix of pain and pleasure. His grip on you is like concrete, and unless you use the safe word you aren’t going anywhere.

You call out his name over and over again and it echoes across the empty RAD hallways. He ravishes exposed skin with kisses and bites and turns your neck into a picasso. You’re practically holding back tears as he pounds into you relentlessly.

Then suddenly he stops and flips you so that you’re facing him, you feel the space between your thighs being carefully examined by his hungry gaze. Suddenly embarrassed by the fact he’s watching you touch yourself while he plows into you, you avert your eyes and try to stifle your moans with your upper arm.

**“You WILL look at me.”**

His voice echoes in your mind and it’s as if a magic spell has taken over your body, your head snaps back in his direction without you doing so. Your mind is foggy but you try to get a good look at him in all his glory. His eyes have an ethereal glow to them, as if they were genuinely set ablaze by your begging and pleading. His sculpted body towers over you, beads of sweat dripping down his torso and across his powerful thighs deliciously. He looks like a god, but you suppose that’s because he basically is one. He won’t let you forget it either, as you continue to worship and call out to him while he makes your body convulse in pleasure.

**“Yes, that’s perfect, let the whole Devildom know exactly who you serve. You. Belong. To. ME!”**

Your thighs quake as you cum screaming his name. He doesn’t stop, he keeps pounding into you and within only a few minutes rips another orgasm out of you. Then another. You’re fading in and out of consciousness at this point, your entire body at his disposal. He sees your eyes starting to lose their shine and smacks your ass, jolting you back into your body.

**“We aren’t done until I say we’re done.”**

So he says, but you can tell that even his seemingly endless stamina will reach its end eventually. Your hole is an absolute mess at this point, a combination of your own fluids and his pre-cum leaking from within. You focus your attention on his face, his teeth are clenched tightly and he’s bitten his own lip one too many times, drops of his blood fall like rose petals onto your chest. He finally reaches his end, his eyes flashing a bright red before he releases inside of you. Wave after wave of hot cum pour inside your gaping hole, and all you can do is lay there helplessly with a glazed over stare. As soon as he finishes, his horns and wings seemingly vanish.

It takes him a few moments to recover, but soon he’s begun to redress himself while you lay splayed out, bits fully on display and leaking a steady stream of cum, on his desk. He looks at you in all your pathetic haplessness and gently places a kiss on your forehead, before grabbing some tissues to help clean you up. Your legs are literally jelly at this point so after he cleans you as best as he can he helps you put your shirt back on. Your pants are beyond saving, so he goes through the closet behind his desk and pulls out a pair of sweatpants that say “juicy” on the ass. If you could move or make noise you’d be laughing. He takes notice and sighs.

“Diavolo bought these for me after Asmodeus recommended them. I couldn’t bring myself to throw them away. You know how it is. Okay up you go, I know you can’t move very well yet so I’ll just yank these over your wonderful plump ass and- there we go.” You manage to whisper a thank you to him and he carries you to the small corner couch.

He lets you rest there for about an hour, until you’ve regained feeling in your legs, he even prepares you both a cup of tea while he’s waiting. You sip at it shakily, it’s very well made and the heat brings you back from the grips of pleasure death. Finally you struggle to your feet, and you thank him for taking care of you.

“Of course. It’s my pleasure little mouse.”

You giggle, and you tell him you don’t mind your new nickname so much. He smiles and then suddenly as if a thought just occurred to him, he grabs a piece of paper off the stack and scrawls something hastily. He hands it to you and watches while you read it.

* * *

For The Consideration of the Student Council

Submitted on July 29th by Lucifer

Estimated Cost: Your Devotion

PLEASE CHOOSE ONE

Leisure◽️ | Educational◽️ | Other ☑️

Proposal: Will you be my partner? Every moment I can spare will be devoted to you, as long as you do the same.

Approved▫️ | Denied▫️

Council Signature ______________

* * *

You can’t help but laugh at how uncharacteristically dorky this is of him, but you check the approved box and sign your name. He offers you a ride home, which you accept wholeheartedly. He gives you a brief kiss at your front door, and with a wink he whispers:

“I look forward to more of your office visits. I’ll try to leave some room in my schedule for you, so drop by whenever. Maybe bring a change of clothes next time.”

You tell him you’ll pass if it means you’ll get more rejected Diavolo gifts to wear every time.

“I don’t think you can wear a mildly cursed blender, actually wait I think I got rid of that during secret santa at the holiday party.”

You gasp and tell him that you were the one that ended up with the cheap looking blender. You both pause for a moment and then break into a fit of laughter. Then as he’s kissing you goodbye he makes you promise not to make him a smoothie on your next date. You tell him you’ll submit his proposal to the student council. He laughs, and then finally he leaves. You fall asleep practically the moment your head hits the pillow, and the last thought on your mind is that if this is Hell, you never want to go to Heaven.

**Author's Note:**

> If you like this fanfic and you want to stay updated, please consider following/checking out my [tumblr](https://manaketefirestone.tumblr.com/). I post updates about my writing, artwork, and potential future projects. Please feel free to make comments, suggestions, or share your thoughts!
> 
> Thank you for reading!  
> -Manakete 🐉🔥


End file.
